Confused (Yoonmin)
by BabyBluec
Summary: Sifat dingin Yoongi yang membawa malapetaka bagi hubungan nya. Akankah mereka berhasil menyelesaikanya? / YOONMIN ! SLIGHT ! GTOP


Yoongi meniup kepul asap yang keluar dari kopi hitamnya sesekali sembari menatap Jiyoung dihadapan nya.

"Ada apa menghampiriku? Tumben sekali tidak bersama Seunghyeon" Tanya Yoongi yang pasalnya Jiyoung selalu terlihat bersama kekasihnya

Bukan karena mereka pasangan lovely dovely seperti anak remaja yang dilanda hormon tetapi Jiyoung yang selalu menempeli Seunghyeon dimana pun lelaki itu berada

"Aku putus dengan Seunghyeon"

Empat kalimat dari mulut Jiyoung sukses membuat namja pucat dihadapanya terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya semua orang tahu bahwa Jiyoung sangat mencintai kekasihnya walaupun kekasihnya terlalu dingin melampaui es kutub utara

"Kau bosan dengan nya?"

Yoongi sungguh dibuat penasaran dengan empat kalimat yang dikeluarkan Jiyoung

"Aku tidak bosan! Hanya saja aku lelah"

Kali ini Yoongi mengerti alasan Jiyoung memutuskan hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Seunghyeon memang sudah seperti saudara kembar bagi Yoongi, bukan karena wajah melainkan sifat mereka yang benar benar identik. Bagi Yoongi spesies seperti mereka bukan karena terlalu cuek melainkan mereka adalah manusia dengan kelemahan dalam mengutarakan perasaan.

"Kau tak mencintainya lagi?"

Alasan Jiyoung sulit diterima Yoongi, baginya Jiyoung harus mengerti kekasihnya jika ia benar benar serius mencintai Seunghyeon

Jiyoung menggeleng cepat "Ani! Aku lelah Yoon, jika kita sedang berkencan ia tak menggandeng tanganku, ia selalu mengabaikanku ketika sedang berkencan dengan pekerjaan nya lagipula apapun yang kulakukan untuk meluluhkan hatinya, ia sama sekali tak terlihat peduli"

Dengan segala perasaan yang telah tertimbun selama tiga tahun ini, Jiyoung mengeluarkan isi hatinya kepada sahabat nya yang satu itu

Yoongi tahu bahkan sangat tahu, alasan Seunghyeon mengabaikan Jiyoung. Manusia sejenis mereka hanya tak pandai mengekspresikan nya seperti yang sudahku katakan sebelumnya. Lagipula alasan Jiyoung adalah alasan dengan segala tidak adanya pemakaian otak ketika akan mengatakan

"Kau terlalu kekanak kanakan"

Ya, bagi Yoongi alasan itu terlalu kekanak kanakan. Menjalin hubungan bukan berarti mereka harus bergandengan tangan, menjalin hubungan bukan berarti harus memperhatikan setiap waktu. Setiap individu mempunyai kehidupan pribadi

"Itu adalah hal wajar! Aku mengerti ia mempunyai kehidupan pribadi..."

Ekspresi wajah Jiyoung kian menghitam

"Tetapi aku adalah kekasihnya! Kita kelak akan menjalin hubungan rumah tangga, itu artinya kita harus mencampuri kehidupan masing masing, saling berjuang dalam suka maupun duka, tetapi kekasihku tidak Yoon! Ia akan mengacak rambutnya frustasi dalam ruang kantornya kemudian tersenyum puas pada dokumen nya"

Bagaikan ditusuk oleh beribu ribu panah dengan ujung mematikan, semua penjelasan Jiyoung mirip sekali dengan tingkah Yoongi pada kekasih manisnya. Yoongi mulai cemas, berbagai pemikiran negatif mulai merasuki dirinya, apakah Jiyoung yang terlalu kekanak kanakan atau ia yang terlalu cemas?

"Semakin lama ia menjadi tak menarik, kusarankan kau lebih memperhatikan kekasihmu"

Yoongi mengerti betul bahwa Jiyoung dan kekasihnya memiliki sifat yang serupa. Sifat manja nya melebihi kucing rumahan pada majikan. Terkadang suatu hal sejenis itu dapat dikatakan sebagai penghibur namun juga beban.

"Kau memusingkan"

Komentar Yoongi dibalas dengan segala dengusan kesal dari namja berperawakan pendek kurus itu

"Ini hal wajar! Aku yakin kekasihmu mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganku"

Jika biasanya Yoongi mengabaikan segala perkataan dari para manusia manusia tak jelas, maka kali ini Yoongi memasang indra pendengaranya baik baik agar mampu ia kirimkan kepada sel otak untuk disaring baik baik

"Dia berbeda denganmu! Jangan urusi hubunganku, lebih baik kau berbicara terus terang dengan nya"

Jiyoung menggeleng keras

"Sudah tak bisa, ketika aku memutuskan nya bahkan ia dengan santainya menyetujui permintaanku"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Jiyoung mendapatkan pesan masuk dari sepupunya Youngbae. Sepupunya menginginkan ia untuk menjemput Seungri kekasih Youngbae di bandara lantaran Youngbae memiliki meeting penting yang tak bisa ia batalkan

Jiyoung menghela nafas nya pelan. Terkadang ia iri dengan Seungri, ia memiliki kekasih yang cukup perhatian seperti Youngbae.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus menjemput Seungri"

"Sepertinya kau harus bergegas"

Yoongi tahu sifat Youngbae yang seringkali memberitahukan informasi secara mendadak, bahkan ia sudah dapat menebak jika Seungri sudah ada dibandara sekarang

Jiyoung mengangguk "Aku pergi dulu"

Yoongi menatap Jiyoung yang berjalan keluar sampai akhirnya sosok sahabatnya hilang dari padangan nya

"Apa Jimin juga pernah merasa lelah denganku?" Yoongi bermonolog sendiri ketika Jiyoung sudah pergi

Menit demi menit berlalu, Yoongi terlalu larut dalam pemikiranya tentang perasaan Jimin. Sampai ia tak menyadari sosok Jimin yang sedang berjalan bersama namja lain

"Yoongi hyeong!"

Suara Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi dengan segala pikiran negatifnya

Yoongi menoleh mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Jimin sedang berdiri disamping meja nya bersama namja yang tak ia kenal

"Siapa?"

Tak peduli dengan keberadaan Jimin, mata Yoongi terfokus pada namja tinggi disamping Jimin.

"Ah! Ini teman baruku hyeong, ia sepupunya Jin hyeong, Jin hyeong memintaku menemani nya jalan jalan" Ucap Jimin

"Ia berasal dari busan juga loh hyeong, namanya Jeon Jungkook" Kali ini Jimin berbisik

Yoongi mengangguk kemudian menertawai dirinya yang sempat berpikiran Jimin bermain dibelakangnya

"Aku mengerti"

Yoongi bangkit berdiri

"Aku pulang dulu"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin dan Jungkook di cafe berdua

Jungkook menatap Jimin heran "Kau tak masalah, ditinggal begitu saja oleh kekasihmu?"

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya kaget "Tau darimana?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil "Jelas sekali ia cemburu" Ucapnya

Seketika wajah Jimin merona karena malu

"Tidak mungkin! Yoongi hyeong bukan tipe namja seperti itu"

Walaupun berkata seperti itu tetap saja Jimin berharap bahwa kekasihnya benar benar cemburu

Yoongi berjalan dengan raut wajah muram, walaupun Jimin mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sepupu Seokjin tetap saja Yoongi tidak menyukai jika mereka berjalan berdua seperti itu. Jangan bertanya kenapa Yoongi tak menarik Jimin, salahkan ia dengan segala sifat egoisnya

Memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit untuknya agar sampai di apartemen yang ia tinggali sekarang. Yoongi membuka pintu apartemen nya

Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah apartemen nya rapih sekali padahal ia yakin bahwa ia meninggalkan apartemen dalam keadaan mengenaskan

"Pasti ulah Jimin"

Kemudian Yoongi berjalan menuju ruang makan, terdapat berbagai macam makanan yang cukup untuk memberi makan cacing cacing diperutnya. Yoongi mengambil tempat untuk ia duduki bukan berniat untuk makan tetapi merenung

"Jimin tak memberitahuku, biasa dia akan megabariku terlebih dahulu. Namja tadi juga mempunyai tubuh atletis yang sering Jimin idam idamkan, wajahnya manis"

Yoongi mulai berpikiran yang tidak tidak

Disela sela pemikiran nya, terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup. Yoongi segera beranjak menuju pintu depan takut takut jika ada penyusup masuk dan membunuhnya bagaikan drama yang sering Jimin tonton

"Jimin?"

Jujur saja Yoongi terkejut, beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja melihat Jimin jalan bersama namja manis yang ia puji

"Hyeong, kenapa kau langsung pulang?" Omel Jimin

Yoongi tak menjawab Jimin melainkan menanyakan keberadaan Jungkook

"Yak! Hyeong! Kenapa menanyakan Jungkook? Kau menyukainya?"

Yoongi segera menggeleng sebelum kekasihnya merajuk, jika sudah merajuk Yoongi malas untuk merayu nya

"Ani, kau yang membersihkan apartemen?"

Jimin mengangguk "Kenapa masih bertanya? Ini kan kewajibanku sehari hari"

Perkataan Jimin menohok hati Yoongi

 _"Kenapa terasa seperti menjadikan nya budak?" - Yoongi_

Yoongi mendengus kesal secara tiba tiba, terlalu banyak pikiran yang menyusahkan baginya hari ini, terkutuklah Jiyoung dengan drama bersama kekasihnya

Jimin menatap Yoongi takut takut, Yoongi benar benar aneh hari ini

"Kau baik hyeong?" Tanya Jimin mulai mendekati Yoongi

Jimin memegang dahi Yoongi untuk mengecek apakah kekasihnya terserang penyakit namun segera ditepis oleh namja pucat itu

"H..hyeong?"

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya frustasi "Aku sedang ingin sendiri" Ucapnya

Yoongi beranjak memasuki kamarnya "Oh ya, jangan membersihkan rumah ataupun memasak makanan lagi mulai sekarang" Ucapnya sebelum benar benar meninggalkan Jimin di ruang tamu

Tentu saja perkataan Yoongi itu mampu membuat Jimin meneteskan air matanya dan mulai menangis, mengingat Jimin yang memiliki hati sensitif jika sudah menyangkut Yoongi

"YOONGI HYEONG MENYEBALKAN!"

Teriakan Jimin terdengar sampai kamar dengan hiasan penuh kumamon di lantai dua. Yoongi meringis ketika mendengar teriakan dari kekasihnya, jelas sekali kekasihnya sedang menangis

Yoongi bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi dengan segala kebodohan nya ia menghubungi Jiyoung

"Wae?"

Tanya Jiyoung dari sebrang sana tanpa mengucapkan salam

"Jiminie menangis"

Mendengar dua kalimat dari bibir Yoongi, membuat Jiyoung terkejut

"MWO!?!??!?! KENAPA BISA?!?!?!? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!?!?! CEPAT HIBUR DIA!!!"

Yoongi menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal

"Umm, karena perkataanmu aku jadi bertingkah aneh hari ini"

Terdengar dengusan kesal dari seberang sana

"Pabo! Itu bukan alasan membuat kekasihmu menangis! Cepat hibur dia sebelum ia benar benar muak terhadapmu"

Tentu saja karena Yoongi sangat mencintai Jimin ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi kemudian mematikan sambungan telefon nya dengan Jiyoung dan menghampiri kekasihnya

Hati Yoongi seperti terbelah dua ketika melihat kekasihnya menangis tersedu sedu di sofa ruang tamu. Jika kekasihnya menangis saja Yoongi akan menghajar penyebab kekasih gembulnya menangis apalagi sekarang, penyebab kesayanganya menangis adalah dirinya sendiri, rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri saja

"Mian, aku keterlaluan"

Yoongi mengusap kepala Jimin lembut seakan Jimin adalah barang rapuh yang mudah hancur.

"Hyeong menyebalkan hikss, b..bagaimana bisa kau seakan memintaku pergi dari kehidupanmu" Ucap Jimin dengan isakan disela sela ucapan nya

Yoongi menarik Jimin dalam pelukanya, ia benar benar seperti seorang bajingan karena telah membuat harta berharga nya menangis

"Mian, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu"

Jimin menggeleng dan mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yoongi

"Aku kekasihmu hyeong, ini sudah tugasku lagipula aku senang mengerjakan semua ini, aku ingin membuat hyeong nyaman, ketika hyeong bekerja lembur hingga larut malam maka hyeong tinggal tidur dan beristirahat tanpa bersih bersih, ketika hyeong bekerja hingga lupa dengan cacing peliharaanmu maka hyeong tak perlu repot untuk memesan makanan ataupun memasak lagi"

Penjelasan Jimin cukup bahkan mampu menyentuh hati Yoongi. Ia tak menyangka Jimin yang mempunyai sifat manja berlebihan bisa mempunyai pemikiran seperti ini

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau direpotkan olehku dan lama lama kau jenuh menjalin hubungan denganku"

Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Yoongi. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"H..hyeong! Mana mungkin aku jenuh padamu! Beribu kali kau mengabaikanku tetap saja hari dimana kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku tak pernah pudar dari memori otakku, memang terkadang aku iri dengan pasangan lain yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan dimanapun mereka berada tetapi entah mengapa aku selalu tak rela jika melepaskanmu"

Perkataan Jimin membuat Yoongi terlihat seperti seorang idiot yang sedang meragukan kekasihnya sendiri. Seharusnya Yoongi tahu perasaan Jimin padanya benar benar tulus, seharusnya Yoongi tahu bahwa Jiyoung dan Jimin itu berbeda. Seharusnya selamaa ini Yoongi lebih memperhatikan Jimin agar ia dapat mengenal anak itu lebih dalam lagi

Yoongi mengecup dahi Jimin dengan jangka waktu cukup lama. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, ia merindukan kecupan dari Yoongi, terhitung selama dua tahun ini mereka menjalin hubungan, Yoongi hanya tiga kali melakukan kontak fisik dengan nya

"Mian"

Hanya sebuah kata penyesalan yang dapat Yoongi keluarkan tanpa ada sebuah penjelasan lengkap. Namun bagi Jimin kecupan dahi itu menjawab semuanya. Ia dapat merasakan kekhawatiran Yoongi sampai perasaan tulus kekasihnya

Yoongi menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya,menarik Jimin dalam pelukan hangat, menggesekan gesekan hidung nya pada surai rambut berwarna merah muda itu "Aku suka wangi rambutmu"

Layaknya sebuah mimpi, Jimin tak mempercayai ini. Jika memang ini mimpi maka Jimin tak ingin cepat bangun dan menghadapi kenyataan pahit. Keinginan nya selama ini terwujud, Yoongi mendekapnya erat sembari mengenduskan hidungnya pada rambut Jimin. Sebelumnya bahkan Yoongi seperti ogah ogah an jika Jimin meminta melakukan kontak fisik

Jimin ingin sekali bertanya namun ia urungkan niatnya, ia hanya ingin menikmati momen langka ini. Jimin menyamankan posisinya pada dada bidang Yoongi, mencoba mencari kenyamanan yang mungkin takkan ia temukan esok hari nanti.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, sepasang kekasih itu tetap dalam posisi yang sama sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengakhiri momen langka tersebut. Yoongi melepaskan pelukan mereka, mengundang rasa kecewa Jimin, padahal Jimin ingin sekali waktu berhenti

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu"

Tanya Yoongi ketika mendapat ekspresi muram dari Jimin

"Ani, omong omong ada apa denganmu hyeong? Kenapa tiba tiba kau bersikap aneh?"

Yoongi menceritakan pertemuan nya dengan Jiyoung hari ini pada Jimin. Dimulai dari putusnya Jiyoung dengan Seunghyeon sampai dengan kekhawatiran nya tentang kekasih gembul nya

"Kau sudah meracuni pikiran dan hatiku sepenuhnya hyeong,aku tak bisa berpaling darimu" Ucap Jimin kemudian tersenyum

Yoongi menatap senyuman Jimin yang selalu menjadi obat lelahnya dengan rasa bersyukur yang amat ia rasakan

"Aku hanya khawatir untuk kedepan nya, Jiyoung dan Seunghyeon sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun Jim sedangkan kita baru dua tahun"

Jimin terkekeh mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, ia sangat senang jika Yoongi berpikiran seperti itu padanya, itu artinya selama ini Jimin tak bertepuk sebelah tangan

Jujur saja selama ini Jimin mengira bahwa Yoongi tak benar benar mencintainya, maka dari itu ia berusaha keras untuk membuat Yoongi nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya. Terkadang ia akan menangis di kamar seharian jika Yoongi benar benar mengabaikannya dan mengusirnya keluar dari studio ketika kekasihnya sedang membuat lagu

"Maka dari itu, tegurlah jika aku sudah keterlaluan Jim, menangislah dalam pelukanku jangan dalam selimutmu, aku ada disini untuk membuatmu nyaman bukan membuatmu menangis, terkadang aku mendengar semuanya dari kakakmu Taehyung bahwa kau suka menangis sendirian di kamar, apa itu karena aku?"

Ucap Yoongi dengan nada penuh penyesalan

Jimin mengangguk "Aku menangis karena kau hyeong, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengutarakanya, aku takut kau muak dengan sifat manjaku, kau sering kali marah ketika aku mengganggu mu, kau sering kali berkeluh kesal tentangku pada Jiyoung hyeong, itu benar benar menyebalkan"

Yoongi kaget dengan perkataan terakhir Jimin

"Kau tau darimana?"

Sadar akan perkataanya, Jimin segera menutup mulut yang seenaknya berbicara

"Jim?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan intens, mau tidak mau Jimin menghela nafas pelan

"Aku memasang penyadap di handphonemu"

Yoongi membelalakan matanya kaget "k..kau apa?"

Jimin mendengus kesal "Aku hanya ingin tahu percakapanmu dengan Jiyoung hyeong! Kau lebih sering bertemu Jiyoubg hyeong daripada bertemu denganku! Jujur saja aku benar benar cemburu"

Yoongi sebenarnya ingin marah tetapi karena kekasihnya menggemaskan, ia tak jadi marah toh ini memang salahnya karena terlalu sering mengabaikan kekasihnya

Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangan nya "Mulai sekarang, kita harus lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dan lebih terbuka"

Jimin merespon perkataan Yoongi dengan anggukan senang hati "Ne, saranghe Yoongi hyeong"

"Nado saranghe"

Sore itu di kediaman seorang penulis lagu dari Daegu menemukan kembali apa arti kasih sayang yang telah hilang selama ini


End file.
